A Midnight Dream
by lilmissmay92
Summary: In the back of her mind there is a fragment of memory that is trying to get out.He seems strangely familiar to her but it was all a blur.Was this a dream? It just felt so real."I have returned,"he said,stroking her cheek."And soon you'll be mine again."
1. Prologue Part 1

_**FULL Summary: She stares at his bloody red eyes and felt like she has a spasm attack. She couldn't move at all. Not a single word came out of her mouth. She was frozen solid. Eyes red as blood and skin so pale that the girl didn't think it was possible. Who was he she wondered. She couldn't help but stare at him. In the back of her mind there is a fragment of memory that is trying to get out. The young teenage boy seems strangely familiar to her but it was all a blur. Was this a dream? It just felt so real. He slowly walked towards her bed and stroke her delicate face. **_

_**"I have returned," he said in an almost dark voice. "And soon you will be mine again." Then, he disappeared within thin air. **_

_**In a couple of chapters, it will be just the prologue.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

A young man with deep onyx eyes was sitting on top of a cliff as he viewed the night city. He has come back for only one purpose...

To get his beloved back. He looked at his hand and he was holding a piece of a cherry-blossom shaped necklace with an emerald colored gem in the center. For hundreds of years he has been in a deep sleep and swore that he will wake up when his beloved will return to him. And that year has finally came.

_"__Get him!" one of the angry villagers shouted. "We must seize that horrible demon that is terrorizing our beloved village!"_

_The crowd cheered with enthusiasm agreeing with their leader. All of them had light-up torches, sharpened pitch forks, and other deadly weapons. The citizens of their village walked through the deep, dark and green forest with the intent to kill. _

_ Their small, peaceful village was terrorized by a mysterious, deadly demon. However, the demon is simply misunderstood and did not want any trouble at all. Only one person was able to see through his demonic eyes. _

_And that person was their beloved princess, Sakura Haruno. She never judged him not one single bit. For she knew that he was much more than just a demon. She slowly reached out to him and found out that he was just a normal boy when one day he was mysteriously bitten and received some sort of a mark on the back of his neck when he was just twelve years old. The next thing he knew, he was on an incontrollable rage. Mostly during a full moon. He was like a werewolf but it was worse. When a full moon rises high in the sky, his form changes. His skin changes from pure, paled skin into a rough, greyish brown with clawed wings and crimson-colored eyes. It was a terrifying sight. One look at him and immediately the person either runs away or he or she attempt to kill the demon but didn't succeed for he gave them a bloody murder. He didn't want to kill them but the power of the curse made him do that. It wasn't him that is doing the killing. It was the demon inside him. _

_When the princess first met him, it was a full moon on that night. Disguised as a peasant, Sakura roamed through the village, exploring the sights and the wonderful faces of her people. She can't wait to rule over them and giving them nothing but happiness. She wants to rule her beloved village just like the King is doing right now. While roaming through her lovely village, she didn't noticed two drunken, disgusting looking men around their 20's were giving her weird looks. These two men were not from her village at all. They were outsiders, visiting the village. Sakura didn't notice at all and continues walking until she was out of the village and inside the forest. Sakura was not your ordinary princess. No she was an adventure-seeker. She hated being a damsel in distress. Not one prince charming or knight will sweep up her feet whatsoever. She doesn't have time to wait. If she wants love, she has to go get it herself. Not wait for it. _

_The two men continued following the princess until she finally noticed that she was being followed. _

_"What the hell do you want?" she glared. _

_"Aww," one of the men pouted. "No need to be so mean. How about you get over here and we can have a little fun?"_

_The pink-haired girl twitched with anger and made a fist. How dare they disrespect her that way. As the man approached the princess, she backed away more and more until her back reached the trunk of a tree. She grunted in pain for a moment. _

_"Don't be so shy," the man said in a creepy voice. He was already inches away from her face and Sakura felt like throwing up after smelling that horrible alcoholic scent coming from his mouth. Next thins she knew, she was pinned against the tree. Even though the man was drunk, his grip was too strong for her to handle. She couldn't break free at all. But thank goodness she can still move her legs. She raised one of them up and kneed the pervert on his weak spot. The man yelled in pain and crouched down, making this her advantage to escape. _

_"Get that bitch!" the man in pain ordered the other pervert. He didn't thought for a second and obeyed immediately him and started chasing the pink haired princess. Sakura ran and ran deeper into the forest, hoping she could come up with a plan to get rid of the other disgusting pervert. While running and looking behind her, she thought the two were gone. When she turned back around, the man was in front of her._

_"Hello there!" The man smiled slyly and in a creepy way before grabbing her violently. "How dare you do that my friend you piece of shit!" _

_The next thing she knew, Sakura was pinned down to the ground. She couldn't budge at all even with the strength that she has. The guy was either too powerful or the fact that she doesn't have enough energy right now. But if she did, this man is definitely dead meat. _

_"Let me go you bastard!" the jade-eyed screamed, struggling to break free. "How dare you touch me this way!" _

_"Scream all you want, no one can hear you." The man pinned both Sakura's hands with only one hand. Using the other hand, the creep began touching Sakura in an uncomfortable way. _

_"Stop that!" Sakura yelled, pleading for him to let her go. "C-come on! I can give you whatever you want if you just let me go!" _

_"But I already got what I want," the man said. "You seem to be pure. Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this." _

_"No I will not!" Sakura screeched angrily. "Now I demand for you to let me go this instant!" _

_The pink haired young teenage girl continued to struggle away from his hard grip. The man began to loose his grip but he wasn't gonna give that up. _

_"Why can't you just be still?" he shouted before hitting her neck, knocking her out. Sakura gasped before she became unconscious. Taking this full chance, the creepy perv started touching her in her inappropriate places. He admired the way her skin feels. So soft and delicate. He wanted more and so he started to undress her white peasant blouse. He smirked at the wonderful view right in front of him. _

_"Beautiful!" the man complimented. "What beauty! Just like a goddess!" _

_Before the man could have his way again, he gasped and coughed up blood causing it to spill on the princess's blouse. He slowly got away from the princess and turned around to see a monstrous face right in front of him.  
_

_"M-monster!" the man began to yell__ in horror. In a quick flash, the man took out a knife and stabbed the demon on his arm. The monstrous demon grunted in pain __but it was nothing. The man attempted to stab the demon didn't let him finish. Using one of his wings, he smacked the injured man hard on his side and he slammed hard against one of the trees. _

_"Ugh!" the man grunted in pain. The demon smirked before creating lightning in the palm of his hand. _

_"P-please don't kill me!" the man begged for his life. The demon didn't bother listening to him. He didn't have any mercy for people as disgusting as him. With one blow, the man was blasted into a million pieces. Every single part of his body were scattered through the forest. Blood splattered everywhere but it didn't bother the demon at all. After he got rid of the perverted man, he slowly made his way towards the pink-haired girl, wondering if she's okay. When he arrived, she was still unconscious. The demon looked at her with a concerned face. To him, she looked like an angelic goddess right now. He wondered if she can accept him in this form. He bent down and fixed her top, putting it back the way it is. He couldn't leave the girl by herself so he picked her up bridal style before he flew away from the forest and into the night sky._

_

* * *

_

_The sunlight woke up the princess. She slowly opened her eyes before she immediately got up and found herself in a dark cave. _

_"Where am I?" she screamed. _

_"So you're finally awake," she heard a voice not far away from her right now. She turned her head towards the side and saw a young man around her age with an emotionless look on his face. His eyes immediately caught her attention. His deep, dark onyx eyes attracted the pink haired girl immediately. She blushed and turned away, hoping he didn't see her. _

_"Y-you weren't with those men," she whispered but she was still heard. "D-did you saved me?"_

_"Hn" the young man replied before setting down a tray of food. _

_"What's your name?" she said in a friendly voice. _

_"Sasuke," the young man replied in a monotone voice. "Are you hungry? You can eat if you want. I'll just leave the food here. If you need anything, just let me know."_

_"Please stay!" Sakura begged. "My name is Sakura Haruno by the way!" _

_"Sakura Haruno as in the princess?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Yup!" Sakura replied proudly. "The one and only!" _

_"All right then," Sasuke said. "I can't disobey her majesty." _

_"Please don't call me that," Sakura requested. "Sakura is good enough."_

_Her smile was giving him an affect. It made his soul soften. He couldn't explain the feeling that he has right now while looking at the princess. _

_While eating her food, the pink haired girl noticed an injury on Sasuke's arm. _

_"Oh you're hurt!" she exclaimed before dropping her food. Sasuke looked at his arm and noticed his wound that has not been treated yet. _

_"This is nothing," he told her. "Don't worry about this."_

_"Let me tend to that!" she offered. "Do you have any medicine?" _

_"In the corner over there," he pointed out. "But you don't have to do this. I've face worse injuries than this." _

_"Like what?" the curious green-eyed asked as she got a bottle and a roll of bandage. _

_"Well I can't really think of any right now," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura laughed a little and started treating Sasuke's wound._

_"Do you live here by yourself?" Sakura asked. _

_"Aah," Sasuke told her. _

_"Why?" she asked. _

_"I just want too. It's away from the crowd. I like being alone." _

_"I see," she said as she finishes tending his wound. "There!" _

_"Thanks." Sasuke said. _

_"No problem!" Sakura smiled. "Sasuke you are my savior!" _

_"No," he mumbled. "I am nothing but a monster." _

_"A monster?" Sakura laughed. "You don't look like one at all! Even if you are a monster, your not! You saved me didn't you? That's not a monster at all!" _

_Sasuke's eyes widened but slowly closed them._

_"Trust me," he told her. "There's a side of me that you don't know at all."_

_"Then in that case, I want to get to know you!" the princess yelled with confidence. _

_The young teenage man smirked. He finds her quite interesting. _

_"Very well," he agreed. "But, never come here when there is a full moon." _

_"Why?" Sakura asked. However, Sasuke ignored her question because he didn't want to answer it.  
_

_

* * *

_

_For about a month they have became very good friends but it was slowly turning into something more. One night the princess was slowly being killed by the boredom of her teacher who was lecturing her about the history of the kingdom. She was too busy thinking about Sasuke and didn't paid any attention at all. Throughout the previous weeks, she kept wondering why she's not allowed to visit him during a full moon. Her head was filled with wonder. _

_"Sakura!" her teacher yelled. "Pay attention!" _

_The princess twitched in fear for her teacher is quite strict. She sighed and continued with her studies. _

_Finally about an hour later, she was finished. She said goodbye to her teacher and left immediately. _

_What she didn't really know was that it was going to be a full moon. The princess changed her clothes and left the castle to visit the cave where her friend lives. The sun was setting and it was becoming dark. That was no problem for the princess at all. The moon will guide her tonight. Sakura went into the forest with happiness in her face. She couldn't wait to see her friend. _

_About forty minutes later, the princess finally arrived in the cave but it was too quiet right now. _

_"Sasuke?" she called out. "Where are you?" _

_A scream of terror echoed through the place. The pink-haired princess gasped in horror and gulped. She wondered where that scream came from. Following the sound, she started approaching towards the scene where the scream occurred. Slowly, step by step she dragged her feet closer and closer until_

_She saw a terrifying sight. Deep in the cave were bodies. Corpses here and there. In terror she screamed that echoed through the cave. Why was there corpses all over this area? They were more than just dead. From the chest towards their stomachs, it was cut open and their internal organs was taken out. Sakura had a disgusted look on her face. She felt like vomiting at the moment after seeing this. _

_A huge crash happened all of a sudden and it made Sakura snapped back into reality. _

_"Who's there?" she wondered. She lit up a candle and looked around the area. Then, she saw a mysterious, odd shadow. Using the candle, Sakura slowly made her way towards the shadow and her curiosity was growing more and more. When she saw the owner of the shadow, her green-eyes became wide and she froze as she saw the scene in front of her. A monstrous demon was eating a heart. Munching it and enjoying it. It was a terrible nightmare. She wished it was just a nightmare but it was real. _

_"W-what a-are you?" she whispered. __She gasped to herself in fear when she recognized the bandage on the demon's right arm._

_"S-S-Sasuke?"  
_


	2. Prologue Part 2

First chapter and it's already quite a hit! :) Thank you guys so much for reviewing, adding it into your favorites or alerts :)

Note: The _italic _font style are flashbacks.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

And this is my first Mature Fanfic xD

I just hope you enjoy this chapter and it will be quite rushed but only because it's just flashbacks xD

* * *

A full moon was out in the night sky giving the city a more beautiful sight. A young innocent-looking school girl and her boyfriend were deep in the alley where no crowd can interrupt their business. The boy smirked as he pinned the delicate girl towards the cold, and wet wall. The girl grunted in slight pain before he started unbuttoning a couple of buttons from her white blouse and devoured her neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this," the girl moaned. "Someone might see us."

"Don't worry," her boyfriend said. "No one can see us."

The boy continued while the girl simply let him has his way with her. A shadow suddenly appeared quickly making the girl gasp and push the guy away from her.

"Ow!" the guy said. "What the hell was that for?"

"I-I just saw something!" the girl started to panic. "A-a strange looking shadow!"

"What's so strange about a shadow?" her boyfriend wondered, trying to be logic. "It might have been just a cat or something. Don't be scared now. Come on, I might as well take you home."

"Okay," the girl agreed as the boy took her hand and took her out of the dark alley. The girl was still nervous after what she saw just now. All of a sudden, a gust of wind made the couple stop in their girl screamed while the guy was trying to see what is happening at the very moment.

"What the?" The boy yelled as he squinted his eyes. He noticed a figure on top of the roof. What's really odd about it is that the figure had wings. Then, the figure leaped down the roof towards the couple. When they saw what the figure was, the guy gasped in horror as the girl froze, terrified of the sight. In front of them stood a nightmare. A demon with eyes as red as blood. And within those eyes were lust.

Lust for blood.

But not just any blood. Sasuke's demon wanted blood from the heart.

"H-hurry!" the guy exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed the girl's wrist and they both make an attempt to escape. However, Sasuke was quick as lightning. Immediately blocking their way, he watched the two shivering in fear. It was those eyes. Deep inside him he doesn't want to do this. It was the demon that he was cursed with. No matter how much he tried, he can not control his curse. Raising up his clawed hands, he slashed the guys throat with no mercy at all. The girl screamed as blood splattered from the guys throat as he collapsed to the ground. When Sasuke was about to slash his chest open to retrieve the guy's heart, he noticed the girl's eyes. Eyes filled with fear.

Just like her.

The very first time she saw him in this form was glued to his brain. Fear was on her pure, green eyes. He couldn't bare to see that face. Sasuke leaped away from the ground and disappeared without a trace. Leaving the girl with her dead boyfriend.

"Tch" Sasuke mumbled before landing on a rooftop of an abandoned building. He leaned against the door and took out the pendant that Sakura gave him before her death. The emerald stone glued to the center sparkled as he remember the very first time she saw him like this.

_"S-s-sasuke?" a frightened Sakura asked, hoping that what she is seeing at this moment is just a nightmare. The demon faced her with a shocked look on his face. He didn't want her to see him in this form.  
_

_"Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura wondered, trying to approach closer. "It is you isn't it? Why do you look like that?"_

_"Don't look at me," Sasuke begged. _

_"But-" Sakura said._

_"Leave!" Sasuke snapped but Sakura didn't move. He thought that Sakura had fear planted on her face. He hated that face. He was always misunderstood by most people. _

_"No!" the green-eyed protested. "I am not going to leave until you explain to me EVERYTHING! It's an order from the princess!" _

_Inside, the pink haired, green eyed mistress was happy to be loyalty right now. _

_"Why aren't you running away?" he asked. "Everyone else does. It's thanks to that stupid bite I received four years ago."_

_"A bite?" Sakura asked. "What sort of a bite?"_

_"I'm not sure," Sasuke started to explain. "Come with me. I'm sure you can't stand the foul stench of the dead bodies."_

_Sakura nodded in agreement and followed the Sasuke in his demonic form. Still frightened, she masked her fear with a brave face. Sasuke is her friend no matter what he looks like. She was taught to never judge anyone by her deceased mother. _

_"A princess must never judge," she reminded herself as Sasuke stopped at a part of the cave that had a simple bed in one corner and a chest drawer next to it. She assumed that this was his bedroom._

_"Sit on that chair over there," Sasuke told her. "And I'll tell you what happened to me. But why won't you run away like the others?_

_"Why should I?" Sakura smiled. "There's no reason to run away from a friend." _

_"But I can tell you're scared," Sasuke assumed. "You don't need to put on a brave face. Everyone fears me because of my form. I don't even know how this happened in the first place!"_

_"Just tell me," Sakura determined. "Tell me how did this happened?"_

_The sound of a sparking candle echoed through the room as the boy sighed before telling her his story._

_"It happened about four years ago. I was only twelve years old, dreaming about becoming a knight just like my brother Itachi. My older brother is truly inspiring."_

_"The Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura confirmed. "So are you saying you're from the Uchiha Clan?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Yes but..." Sasuke closed his eyes before saying, "they don't exist anymore. The demon inside me killed them all. However, Itachi wasn't there that night so the two of us are the last of our kind. It was fear that drives this demon crazy for blood. Mostly a heart's blood"_

_Sakura gave Sasuke a disgusted look and reminisced about what she saw earlier. It is rather disturbing seeing someone eating a human heart. _

_"Anyways," Sasuke began to continue his story. "I admit I was a bit ambitious but I did have a dream. However, that dream didn't quite last. It was when I trained myself with the sword when all of a sudden I felt a sting on the back of my neck. I thought a bee or some sort of a bug bit me. I shrugged it off and continued my training. However, the worse has yet to come. My body got weak all of a sudden and I unexpectedly got a fever. Of course, we had to get the best doctors in the village but what they couldn't figure out was the mark that I got. They tried everything to get rid of it but nothing worked. The doctor thought it was the cause of my sickness. But about a few hours later, on a night like this, things got way out of hand. When the full moon rose, I felt strange and the next thing I knew I turn into this hideous creature. One of the people from our clan saw me and became horrified. His screams were heard throughout the Uchiha compound and immediately half of our clan went to check out the scene but what they found was a dead body. Pretty much like the one you saw earlier." _

_"Don't remind me," Sakura mumbled to herself. _

_"My father, the head of the clan was shocked seeing such a scene. My mother screamed in terror when she saw me in my demon form but couldn't quite recognized me. But, it's their faces. The fear is what makes the demon lusts for blood. In an instant the whole clan was slaughtered. Only because of the fear planted in their eyes. Fear is the key of the kill. After that horrible massacre that I caused the sun began to rise and my body was turning back to normal. My whole body was covered with blood. I couldn't forgive myself after what I did. When Itachi came, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Dead bodies of our clan here and there. Blood covered many parts of the place. When he saw me standing in the middle of the corpses, he asked me what happened. I couldn't tell big brother about it. Instead, I ran away and I somehow ended up here. My new home. And for the rest well, I was living like a monster. Surviving only on a heart's blood."_

_Sakura had a concerned look on her face. She doesn't know what she can say to comfort him. _

_"Well, that's my story." Sasuke told her. "I hope now you understand why you must never come here again." _

_"I'm not even scared of you," Sakura said. "But I must admit I was earlier. But, I still want to see you. Even though you're in your demonic form right now. You saved me didn't you? From that other night. That's not a work of a monster at all!" _

_Sakura stared at Sasuke's eyes, saying that this was all true. She didn't care about this whole curse, what matters to her is that Sasuke needs a friend right now. _

_"If you want, I can stay here tonight with you." Sakura told him._

_"No," he rejected. "You should go back. They might be looking for you. Don't worry, I'll be fine the next day."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_Sasuke nodded. The pink-haired girl went closer towards the demon and she held his rough hand.  
_

_"Remember," she told him. "I'm always going to be your friend okay?"_

_A friend..._

_

* * *

_

_During the next few months after the whole scene,rumors have been going around the village about the mysterious deaths of people. Whenever they found a body, it's chest was bloody wide open. When the doctors would examine it, they couldn't explain what happened to the heart. The king thought it was mysterious as well but no one has ever know for they had no lead at all. Sakura didn't dare say a word about it. She couldn't let Sasuke getting hurt.  
_

_The princess continued to visit Sasuke at his cave and everyday, Sasuke and Sakura were getting closer and closer each day. And before they knew it, they developed feelings for one another but none of them wanted to admit about it._

_"Hey Sasuke," Sakura called out while they were playing near the river._

_"What is it?" _

_Sakura cupped her hands and filled it with water before throwing it towards the Uchiha, making him soaking wet. _

_"Hey!" Sasuke yelled before getting back at her. Sakura squealed and ran away but the Uchiha was faster than her. In an instant, she was caught by the waist and was pinned down the grass. The sun's rays shot down the delicate face and Sasuke was becoming more and more in love with her. _

_"Can you please get off of me?" Sakura ordered but Sasuke refused to move a single inch. Instead, _

_He gave her, her first kiss. It was a gentle one. His lips brushed up against hers. It was a sweet experience for the both of them. _

_"I love you," he whispered. Sakura smiled and told him the very same laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers. _

_Sakura reached out towards her pocket and got out a cherry-blossom shaped pendant with an emerald glued to the center. _

_"What's that?" Sasuke asked._

_"Here, take this." she insisted. "It will remind you of me."_

_Sasuke gladly accepted the pendant and the two were simply laying down on the grass, enjoying each other's company.  
_

_But with every two people falling in love, there will always be someone that will come in between. In desperation to prevent a war, the two kings came into an agreement of making the country becoming one. As in,_

_Having their two children become as one. _

_An arranged marriage. _

_Sakura was in her room, dreaming about her beloved while pretending to be studying her history when a knock interrupted her thoughts. _

_"Come in," she called out, letting the person come in. _

_"Lady Sakura," one of the servants said. "Your father has requested you to come to the throne room. It is quite urgent."_

_'What the heck is so urgent about this?' Sakura thought with an annoyed look on her face. _

_"All right," she told the maid. "Tell the King I'm going to be there soon."_

_"As you wish," the servant bowed before she left. _

_

* * *

_

_"What is it father?" Sakura asked. "Do you need something?"_

_She noticed two people standing next to her father. One was around her father's age but had more weight than her own father. The other one, was a young-looking boy but he was a couple of years older than her. She admits that he looks quite attractive. But, he was nothing compared to Sasuke. _

_"Who are they?" Sakura asked, feeling that something bad will happen. _

_"Sakura," her father replied. "This is the King of our neighboring kingdom and his son,Taro."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness, Taro-san." Sakura greeted politely. _

_"My my what a charming young lady Keiji-san," the king complimented. "Just like you said she is. Very beautiful too. She will be a perfect suit for my son."_

_"What?" a confused Sakura wondered. "Father, what is he talking about?"_

_"My son," Taro's father began to say the announcement. "And you are to be one as quickly as possible. May our two kingdoms be unified! Our two clans will be-"_

_"NO!" Sakura protested. _

_"Sakura!" her father yelled. "How dare you raise your voice at me and our guests like that! This decision is already final. You will marry Taro-san whether you like it or not."_

_"You can't do that!" Sakura yelled. "I will not agree to this!"_

_And after that, Sakura stomped away angrily. The poor king sighed and slouched down on his throne, rubbing his aching temples. _

_"Please forgive me, Mikio-san," the king told him. "The news may have been quite a shock for my daughter. But do not worry lad, this alliance will happen."_

_"Taro, my son," Mikio told him._

_"Yes my king?" _

_"Go and follow Sakura," he ordered. "Try to see if you can ease her."_

_"Of course." _

_When Taro found Sakura, she was climbing up the wall. He wondered why a princess would do something like that. And especially at this time of hour. The sun was beginning to set. His curiosity has led him to follow his potential future wife. Not knowing she was being followed, Taro began shadowing her. _

_'Where on earth could she be going?' Taro thought. He kept following her until she entered a dark cave. The same one where Sasuke lives._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. "Are you there?" _

_Taro was even more curious than ever. He wondered who Sasuke could be. He continued tailing her until he saw something that he couldn't believe. Hiding behind a huge rock, his icy blue eyes widened as he saw Sakura and Sasuke in his demon form. Horrified, he couldn't find any words but his legs were telling him to run. Run and alert everyone else. _

_And that's exactly what he did. He accidentally stepped on branch making the couple wonder what could it be._

_"What the heck was that?" Sakura wondered._

_"I don't know," Sasuke said with suspicion. "Stay here, I'll go check it out."_

_"Wait," Sakura grabbed his wrist and leaned against him. "Please don't go." _

_Sasuke sighed and agreed. _

_"Don't worry," he told her gently. "I'll stay."_

_Sakura leaned forward, giving Sasuke a pure, gentle kiss.  
_

_

* * *

_

_"A demon! A demon!" yelled Taro. "There is a demon not to far from here!"_

_"What nonsense are you talking about child?" His father asked. _

_"My lord I was following the princess when I found her at this cave with this insolent demon!" Taro began to explain. _

_"Son, you must be seeing things!" Sakura's father insisted, trying to be logical._

_"Hold on a second," Taro's father said. "What he said could be true! Mysterious deaths have been occurring for the past couple of years. With every dead body, their heart was missing. It was a terrible sight. One of my knights told me about it just the other day. Saying beware of the demon living deep in the forest. I'm suspicious that this story may be true. My son, will you take us there?" _

_"Of course!" Taro said._

_"Wait!" Mikio said, stopping the two. "__Then those mysterious deaths are finally solved! __If there really is a demon in our peaceful village, we must warn our people first! We cannot let that happen again!"  
_

_"Right!" the two agreed. _

_"That insolent demon must be destroyed! Who knows what he's going to do with my precious daughter!" _

_Returning back to her village, Sakura noticed a huge crowd gathering at the town square. A man stood up on front of the wooden stage with a scroll on his hands. _

_"What the heck is going on over there?" Sakura wondered, approaching towards the crowd. _

_"My people!" he read the scroll. "Beware for a demon is within us!"_

_"A demon?" one lady said, frightened. _

_"The King's friend's son saw it himself!" the man told them. Sakura gasped as she knew who he was talking about. Taro was going to pay later but right now, Sasuke is in trouble. _

_"A demon so horrifying that it's lusts for heart's blood!"the town crier announced.  
_

_"You mean it was a demon that caused their deaths?" another one yelled. _

_"We must find him before he terrorizes us even more! We can't afford to loose our beloved people ever again!"_

_The whole village agreed and Sakura immediately ran off back out of the village gates and towards Sasuke to warn him. She saw the flaming torch not to far away from where she is. _

_"__We must get him!" she overhear one of the angry villagers shouted. "We must seize that horrible demon that is terrorizing our beloved village!"_

_The crowd cheered with enthusiasm agreeing with their leader. All of them had light-up torches, sharpened pitch forks, and other deadly weapons. The citizens of their village walked through the deep, dark and green forest with the intent to kill. _

_"I must get to the cave first!" Sakura said to herself and continued to run deeper into the forest.  
_

_When she finally reached the cave, _

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called out. "Where are you?" _

_"What is it?" Sasuke answered, appearing in front of her. "Sakura what's going on?"_

_"T-the village is coming here right now! You must escape hurry!" Sakura warned. "Oh I'm so sorry this is my fault! I didn't know I was being followed! Come on you have to go somewhere else! I'll go with you if you want!"_

_"Sakura.."_

_A flying arrow flung across the scene but didn't hit any of them for Sasuke grabbed Sakura and got out of the way. _

_"Oh no!" Sakura gasped as she saw a huge angry mob in front of them. They could run but the only way out is the front. And that front part of the cave, was blocked by the angry mob.  
_

_"The princess!" Taro called out. "We must rescue her from that disgusting creature!" _

_"Taro you don't know what your talking about!" Sakura protested. "You've misunderstood! Sasuke may look like a demon but he is much more than that!" _

_"Our beloved princess has been brainwashed!" one of man said. _

_"I am not!" Sakura yelled. "What I'm telling you is the truth!" _

_"Sakura" her father yelled out. "Please let us kill him! Or our people can't live in peace!" _

_"Then leave us in peace!" Sakura ordered. _

_"I cannot allow that!" Taro yelled. "He killed your precious people Sakura can't you see? We must get rid of him!"_

_Taro took out his sword and raised it above his head. Sakura's eyes widened when Taro ran towards Sasuke with the intent to murder him once and for all. Sakura won't allow that. Using her own body as a shield, the sword has struck her back. She coughed up blood when she landed in front of Sasuke who immediately caught her frail body. Taro's sword was covered with blood. He didn't want this to happen but he wanted the people to be safe. His breathing became unstable as the blood trickled through the blade._

_"Her majesty has been fatally injured!" _

_"How dare you do that to our beloved princess!" _

_"My daughter!" the king gasped.  
_

_With anger, Sasuke lets go of Sakura and used his wings to slam Taro against the wall. The whole crowd gasped in horror.  
_

_".You!" he said darkly before using his clawed hands and sliced Taro's throat. The prince was dead in an instant. Sasuke turned around with blood covering his chest and glared at the people. Fear was in their eyes but the demon cannot seize to kill anyone for he has something else in his mind. _

_Sakura. The only person who truly understood him. He walked slowly towards her. The whole crowd moved out the way, fearing that  
_

_The crowd mumbled as Sasuke went back to his human form. He saw his beloved lying motionless while one of the villagers was examining her condition._

_"Her heart has been struck," he announced sadly. "I don't think she can survive." _

_That hit him. _

_He knew she was already dead. The whole town was distracted with the urgent, sad news. He didn't say goodbye to her one last time. Instead, he disappeared but before that he said,_

_"I swear," Sasuke told her. "We will meet each other again. Only time will tell." _


	3. Years Later

When the girl reported to the police about how her lover got killed, At first they laughed at her childish nonsense but she somehow convinced the cops and they immediately went to the scene. There, they found the boy's dead body and blood gushed out staining every inch of his clothing. One of the police was horrified by the sight. This type of man-slaughter was a first for their town. However, a police should not be scared with these type of things. Taking a flashlight, he moved closer towards the body to see the condition of it. There, he found something rather strange.

"Look at this!" he cried out. His partner rushed to his side to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"His body. Whoever killed him did more than just man-slaughter."

"Okay?" the clueless partner agreed but in an unsure tone. He crouched down towards the dead corpse to see what the other officer was talking about. It took him a good few seconds to see the strangeness of this sight.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

Not only that they discovered that the boy's body was slaughtered, they also found out that the boy's internal organs were not in his body. It was as if he was an experiment of some sort.

"What sort of madness is this?"

* * *

Many questions were running through the the citizen's heads after they heard about the murder on the news. Since then, people were frightened because they think that one of them would be the next victim. However, the news left out a small detail. Or rather they changed the story of the murderer. They told the viewers that the person behind this was rather wearing some sort of a demon-like costume to somehow ease the people's mind. If they found out that a real demon was on the loose, they will either believe the rumor or laugh about it saying the media is simply trying to be more interesting.

A man around his mid thirties was reading the daily stocks for the week while watching about the incident. He scoffed and laughed at this nonsense.

"Must they make up something like that?" he told his loyal butler as he poured coffee into his expensive looking and imported teacup. This man is one of the richest in the country. As a young man, he was considered a true genius. Graduating at an early young age, Hiroki Haruno earned his first billion only at the age of 21 thanks to his financial talent. He got married with a beautiful young maiden named Asami but she sadly passed away when she gave birth to their only daughter,

Sakura Haruno.

Hiroki worked hard as a single parent. Juggling his business work and raising his only child. Sakura was more precious than any business deal or any money. She was a valuable gem for Hiroki. Not even every money in the world can replace her.

"Good Morning Dad!" a smiling pink-haired sixteen year old entered the kitchen. She turned towards the wall where a picture of her mother hanged. "Good Morning Mom!"

Her beautiful, unique smile and gentleness was the reason why Hiroki fell in love with her and he was indeed a lucky man to meet someone as wonderful as Asami. She was never one of those people that would marry someone only because of their money. No. Asami truly loved him. And now, she sees Asami in Sakura.

"Morning dear," he greeted. "Are you headed for school now? How about you get a bite to eat first sweetie?"

"Sure dad," his daughter said and sat down next to him. Grabbing and taking a bite of a buttered toast, green orbs were glued towards the television as the anchorwoman warned,

"Whoever is this killer has not been captured yet. However, we do have a drawing of the murderer."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the the terrifying sight of the drawing of a demon showing on their screen. However, something inside her heart began to twitch. As if she knows the murderer somehow.

"This town is starting to get ridiculous," he told his daughter. "Fantasies are rather interesting that's true. However, does the news have to go that far?"

"Maybe the killer thinks ski masks are overrated and wants to try something new and decided to dress up like a monster."

She couldn't help it but that drawing was now stuck on her mind. She has this strange feeling that this so-called monster was real.

When she took a final bite of the piece of bread, she got up and grabbed her school bag.

"Bye Dad!" she hugged him. "I'll be heading out now."

"Have fun dear." her dad smiled and Sakura left the mansion.

"She's growing up isn't she?" the butler asked. "Everyday she's becoming more and more like her mother."

"Indeed she is." Hiroki agreed as he heard her daughter scream,

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

Hiroki and the butler laughed at Sakura's positive personality.

* * *

Sure Sakura was rich and could have been dropped off at her school but she insisted that walking would be a better choice. Besides, it was not that far of a walk. It was only a few blocks away from her house after all. Sakura wants to enjoy this time walking and thinking and such.

That is, if she can think straight.

She couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't scared of what she saw earlier. That sketch was oddly too familiar for her. The question is what. What did the silly little drawing mean to her?

Meanwhile, a desperate Sasuke Uchiha was walking on the other side of the street. Wondering when and where he could find the pink-haired beauty he once loved before. Did she really come back? So far, no luck. It has been a couple of weeks since his reawakening. And his only purpose,

Was to see his beloved again.

He strolled through the modern town. It looked completely different way back then. But he didn't care. He only wants to be with her again. But lately, he hasn't gotten a clue yet. He doesn't know where to look first. But he knows that Sakura has been reincarnated once again.

"When will I ever see you again?" he wondered towards the blue sky and climbed up a bridge. When he looked down, Sasuke gasped as he saw a flash of pink hair passing by him.

"Th-that's!" he stammered. "Could it be?"

He ran to the other edge of the bridge to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Sakura."

* * *

"Forehead!" her best friend, Ino Yamanaka greeted. "Did you hear about the news?"

Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's best friend ever since they could remember. Ino's family owns a successful flower shop that specializes in different types of bouquets. Ino wasn't exactly as rich as Sakura but the blond haired beauty does live a comfortable lifestyle. Also, her father specializes in criminal justice.

"You mean about that one student who was murdered by this so-called demon or monster or whatever?" the pink-haired replied with a boring tone. "That's probably just some serial killer who doesn't do ski masks or something."

"But that still is scary!" Ino said. "And what kind of a murderer would take an internal organ?"

"An internal organ?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

"My dad told me this morning that the body they found was missing the internal organs."

"Must be a mad scientist that is behind all of this." their friend, Tenten joked. "A Doctor Frankenstein wanna-be perhaps?"

"But that murder is one of the most intense one by far." Hinata said. "and the news did say that they don't have any leads at all. Who knows when that killer will strike again."

Tenten was a young girl with a tomboyish personality. She was into sports and not fashion. Her favorite hobby is to collect different types of weapons. If you ever see her room, it was definitely full of them. Every wall would be covered with a different type of weapon. Of course, they are fake. Her family owns a legalized gun shop though.

Hinata Hyuuga, a timid navy-haired sixteen year old was the pure one of the group. Her family specializes in a business just like Sakura's father. That's how Sakura and Hinata became friends. Through business partnerships. However, Hinata was not the type to do a business

"I just hope it won't be one of us!" Ino shivered.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed. "What do you think Sakura?"

The young girl didn't pay attention to their conversation for that drawing was still stuck on her head.

"Sakura?" Hinata tapped her shoulder in order to get her attention.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry. What was that?"

"Are you okay?" Ino asked her best friend. "You sure are spacing out."

"O-oh I was?" Sakura stuttered for a moment.

"Yeah," the bun-haired brunette agreed. "Is the weird murder bothering you?"

"It's not just that," Sakura began to reply. "Not only that's bothering but I feel like I've witnessed something like that before."

"What?"

"Look, I'm not sure at all but the drawing has made my mind trigger or something. As if I know the killer."

The girls just simply stared at her. Not knowing what to say.

At the abandoned factory, Sasuke Uchiha gripped at the necklace that he has kept all these years. A gentle smile for the first time appeared on his face.

"Finally," he said as he looked at the cherry-blossom pendant. "I found you. Now, we can be together again my beloved cherry blossom. Fate will bring us together again."

* * *

The whole time in class, Sakura tried hard to concentrate and paying attention to the different subjects. However, she still couldn't take her mind off that drawing and the mysterious murder. She doesn't know why the figure looked oddly familiar.

"See you later guys!" Sakura waved goodbye at Ino and the other girls.

"Be safe!" Tenten told her.

"Bye!" Ino waved back.

"B-bye Sakura!" Hinata said and Sakura headed for home. However, she didn't notice that Sasuke Uchiha was tailing her. Not one single clue. How Sasuke missed her after all these years. He wanted her again. But this wasn't really the right time yet. Instead, he followed her until she reached her big house.

"So," he told to himself. "Sakura is still living like a princess. Not a big surprise since she was one before. Just wait Sakura. You will be mine again once more."

He watched the pink haired maiden opened the door and greeted,

"I'm home!"

"Oh welcome back Lady Sakura," her butler greeted.

"Akiko," Sakura groaned. "How many times do I have to say not to call me 'Lady Sakura'? I despise that!"

"My apologies," Akiko bowed. "How was school?"

"It was okay as usual." Sakura replied. "Is Dad home yet?"

"I'm afraid he won't be coming back home soon." Akiko answered. "He has an important meeting to attend to later on."

"I see," Sakura said. "Guess I won't be eating dinner with him then."

"I'm sorry," Akiko apologized.

"No need to be!" Sakura told him. "I know that father is doing this for me after all. I should be proud of him! Now, where's dinner? I'm starving!"

* * *

The wind during that night made a disturbing sound but Sakura tried to ignore it in order to get a good night sleep. The wind whistled through the night as the young maiden was sleeping with an angelic look on her face.

Pure innocence.

She suddenly heard the window forced open and she was immediately awake by the loud bang. When she got up, she noticed a strange looking shadow in front of her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her green eyes widened in fear as she stared at the mysterious figure. A mysterious but familiar figure.

"I finally found you, my beloved." a voice told her. Was this a dream? Who is this person standing by her bedside? She saw something red in front of her.

Red Eyes.

She stares at his bloody red eyes and felt like she has a spasm attack. She couldn't move at all. Not a single word came out of her mouth. She was frozen solid. Eyes red as blood and skin so pale that the girl didn't think it was possible. Who was he she wondered. She couldn't help but stare at him. In the back of her mind there is a fragment of memory that is trying to get out. The young teenage boy seems strangely familiar to her but it was all a blur. Was this a dream? It just felt so real. He slowly walked towards her bed and stroke her delicate face.

"I have returned," he said in an almost dark voice. "And soon you will be mine again." Then, he disappeared within thin air.

Sakura didn't say anything. She turned towards the supposedly opened window only to find it closed tight.

And she drifted back to sleep. Not realizing that this was all real.


	4. Itachi Uchiha, Sakura's vision

_A young man at the age of eighteen with mysterious, serious yet kind eyes and hair tied up in a ponytail was stumbling across the forest in hopes of finding his younger brother after finding out he had ran away when the family was deadly massacred._

_Little did he know, his own younger brother was the cause of it._

_Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and the person Sasuke looks up to just returned from his mission when he heard the news about his own family and also the kingdom's loss of their only princess, Sakura. He and the other members of his group were asked to retreat from their mission in order to give their final respects. Everyone was saddened but Itachi was worried about his little brother's whereabouts. After the funeral, the young soldier went his quest with little knowledge of the demon. All he knew was that Sakura putted her life on the line, protecting the demon that everyone said she loved._

_Not knowing where to search first, he first wondered around the place near their home, the Uchiha compound. Asking around, no one really knew where the younger Uchiha is. But some of them knew yet simply lied about it for it may be too much for them to handle about Sasuke. One of the caretakers suggested that Itachi should look in the forest for he may have a chance of finding him there. But he was warned about the demon living deep among the woods._

_It took a few days of search when Itachi sensed something disturbing just beyond the river. He wasn't so sure if he would go considering the warning something tells him he should. He crossed the river when he saw a cave. At first he hesitated but entered anyway. The cave was dark, almost pitch black but it didn't stop him. Just beyond he could see a dimmed light. Assuming someone was there, he followed the source of the light._

_When he arrived, there were skeletons around and bodies still decaying here and there. Itachi didn't show it but his face was full of disgust. A shadow appeared in front of him. Thinking it may be an enemy, he got his sword ready for battle._

_"Whose there?" he demanded. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a horrific sight. He saw the demon with a dead corpse, eating the body's live heart. Nibbling it as blood was oozing out. Itachi was frozen and the demon didn't sensed anything and was too busy devouring the heart. The sight was deathly terrifying even for Itachi yet his emotions remained blank. Preparing for battle, he charged towards the demon yet the creature turned around, its eyes widened as he quickly dodged the object. Not giving up, the man continued to attack without hesitation but continued to miss. He and the demon were now in a little battle._

_The minor battle became something more and it took longer than expected. Both are starting to weaken but the demon was stronger. Taking the chance, he raised up his claws but Itachi raised his sword and struck the demon just below his heart._

_"Argh!" he growled in pain. Putting his hand on his injury and backed away. Now taking his own chance, Itachi was about to give the final blow but it was suddenly stopped when he saw the demon slowly turning back into a human._

_That human, was his own missing younger brother. Still gripping on his injury, Itachi couldn't believe what he saw just now._

_"What the heck?"_

Back in real life(the 21st century), there Itachi saw his younger brother hiding in the deep, deeper within the shadows of the forest just from the outskirts of town, He notices Sasuke's eyes are still bloody red, Sasuke clenched on the necklace while his thoughts of one girl run through his little brother's mind.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out. A gust of wind came when Sasuke turned around and saw a man only a couple years older than him walking towards him. He was wearing a black shirt with dark pants and a sword on his back. He was like an older version of Sasuke.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke scoffed a bit. Next thing he knew a pile of newspapers in front of him that has the news about that murder just yesterday. The murder his monster caused. The photo of the body was pixelated due to the fact that it may traumatized some people.

"Did you happen to know about this?" the older man asked

"Yes," Sasuke replied in a straight voice. "Since I was the one who did it."

"Correction," Itachi reminded him. "It was that monster that caused this murder. Now didn't I tell you to never leave this place? Or the Uchiha compound? I know you and I have been asleep for who knows how long-"

"You're the one who putted us to sleep remember?" Sasuke reminded him. "It was during Sakura's funeral when you returned from your long journey. You stumbled upon this cave. The cave where I was forced to hide thanks to this damn curse. When you saw me you had that face. A face full of fear and disgust. I can see right through those eyes, brother."

There was only silence.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "You didn't meet up with her did you?"

"And so what if I did?" his younger brother raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, don't get too carried away," Itachi advised. "Remember we were in deep slumber for so long. The Sakura then and the Sakura now are completely different."

"If that's true then why was I awakened?"

"I'm just saying you should be careful approaching her," Itachi advised. "She may not remember anything from her past. Especially her past with you."

"Don't worry brother," his younger brother said confidently. "I'm positive enough that I will have her fall for me like before."

"And here I never thought you were a hopeless romantic."

"Huh?"

* * *

Back with Sakura, the young teen was troubled. Her head moving side to side as she started to have a vision. But for her, it was a nightmare. Her own body drenched in blood, she could feel her own body getting heavy as the injury was more severe. Breathing heavily, her emerald eyes began to blur. Slowly drifting away, she looked up at the figure in front of her.

"Sakura" she heard a gentle yet pleading voice.

The young pink haired girl returned to reality and shot up off her bed, panting heavily.

"What was that all about?" Sakura wondered with wide eyes. She could still feel the pain from her vision. Glancing at her clock, it read 12:00 a.m.

"A midnight dream I suppose?" she sighed before trying to go back to her slumber once again.


End file.
